final_spacefandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Graven
Ash Graven is a main character who appears in Season 2 of "Final Space". Biography Ash Graven originated from the planet Serpentis, to which she was going to be sacrificed to a snake-like god named Werthrent along with her sister. She only found this out once her biological father told her. Watching her sister getting eaten by Werthrent, with no way to stop it, triggered something inside of her, which was her power. After blowing an attack at her parents, killing them, she made a run for it, to which Fox spots her, stopping the repair of Clarence's ship. Clarence gets mad until he spots Ash running toward them, and probably witnessed the attack. Somewhere along the line, she gets adopted by Clarence and starts her new life with her new family. Sadly, she was never truly able to get over the trauma, and it probably is the cause of her personality. Ash and her family "appropriate" Gary, Little Cato and H.U.E. after finding them in a space dump, although after winning the race of Toro Regatta, everyone decides to leave in Clarence's ship, the Crimson Light, in search of the Dimensional Keys. In "The Grand Surrender", the Crimson Light's crew realizes that the second Dimensional Key was at Ash's homeworld after H.U.E. took note of her tattoo. Despite feeling intimidated by the thought of returning to Serepentis, Ash relents upon realizing that she could get her sister back. Ash confronts Werthrent and demands that he free her sister. Werthrent instead eats her and the rest of the Crimson Light, revealing the truth about the horrible destiny of those who sacrifice to the snake. Realizing that Werthrent's heart was the Dimensional Key, they removed it and the pocket dimension began to fall apart. Before they escaped, Ash reunites with her sister only to realize that she had long lost her mind, becoming a mindless zombie enslaved to Werthrent. Acknowledging that her sister was long gone, Ash escapes the pocket dimension with Little Cato, and Werthrent is killed. After regretting what happened, Nightfall tells her that maybe she did not obtain her powers to save her sister, but rather something much greater in the future and that she will be incredible when she does. Later on in the series, after nobody gave praise to Clarence, he called Ash and Fox ungrateful and disowned them. After Clarence betraying everyone and stealing the Dimensional Keys they had, Fox finds him and tries to reason with him, just to make Clarence leaving Fox to die. Fox nevertheless manages to use his last forces to alert his sister, who returns and puts him in recovery. However, given the lack of materials to save him, KVN decides to sacrifice his tritanium falanger to save Fox's life. Ash ends up disappointed to discover that his father betrayed them and very grateful to KVN. As the crew reaches Inner Space in orde to free Bolo, an Avocato possessed by Invictus takes on the entire crew of the Crimson Light (including Ash). As Avocato begins to strangle his son, Ash, with inspiration from the very recent sacrifice of Nightfall, uses her powers in a massive blast that forces Invictus out of Avocato's body, finally freeing him. She later goes along the rest of the crew into Final Space. Appearance Ash has light blue skin, pink eyes, and long pink hair that covers her nonexistent right eye. She wears a black, body glove-like garment with black, fingerless gloves, a gray cowl with purple vertical lines and matching skirt with a simple purple snakehead on the front, gray gauntlets with purple screens on her forearms, pink leggings, gray boots with purple knee pads, a pink snake armband on her upper right arm, an amulet with a pentagon-shaped gem around her neck, and a magenta choker. She has a tattoo of one of the dimensional keys on her left arm. Personality Ash is rather odd and creepy and can come off as standoffish and possessive at times. Despite this, she has a warm side she shows it mostly to Fox, Little Cato, and she shows it to the rest of the crew at a few points. When she is using her powers, she often loses herself in motivating anger and can get rather trigger happy. Powers and Abilities Ash has been shown to have Dark Energy-like powers that give her Pyrokinesis, Levitation, and Telekinesis. When her powers are active, she is surrounded by a purple aura and the white of her eye turns black. However, she does not have full control over her abilities and needs to be triggered by something (such as thoughts about going to prom with her old crush, Jordan Hammerstein) in order to use them. In "The Grand Surrender", the origin of her powers are revealed. She gained them after watching her sister Harp get eaten by their home planet's snake god. She used her powers to escape but accidentally killed her parents in the process. Relationships Little Cato- Friend Ash acts slightly possessive of Little Cato but does act nice to him a lot of the time. As for Little Cato, although he is weirded out by her sometimes, and sometimes scared, he is shown to care about her, as a friend would. She has also shown a slight romantic interest in Little Cato. Gary- Friend Ash acts indifferent about Gary, at first, bickering a lot with him, but over time, she has warmed up to him, and called him "Warmhearted". Clarence- Adoptive Father (Formerly) Clarence is a father figure to Ash. She is shown to be very obedient to his commands but gets uncomfortable with his jokes every now and then. Later on, he disowns both her and her siblings for not giving him any lavish praise. After he leaves her brother for dead, Ash also disowns her father mentally, not wanting anything to do with him. Fox- Adoptive Brother Ash is shown to be the closest to Fox. Fox is usually very supportive of his (possibly) younger sibling, such as when he wished her luck, and he is shown to be very protective of her, getting very defensive when he mentions they are adopted. When Fox gets left for dead, Ash is the one who attempts to save him. KVN sacrifices his chip, and Fox lives. Nightfall- Possible mother figure Although acting snappy with her a couple of times, Nightfall acts rather motherly around Ash, and while Ash originally rejected her advances in "The Grand Surrender", it is hinted she eventually comes around to her. After Nightfall sacrifices herself, Ash recalls the time she told her she would be good for something in the future. This causes Ash to go into a frenzy of power, freeing Avocato from his possession. Mooncake- Friend Mooncake is shown acting very friendly towards Ash, such as when he nustled before she told her backstory. Other than the few instances shown, not much can really be pieced together about their relationship. Harp- Sister Harp is Ash's biological sister; Ash is shown to care for Harp very much she wanted to save Harp even though Harp was gone/broken. KVN- Friend Ash never really showed a reaction other than some minor annoyance, until he sacrificed his insanity chip to save Fox, Ash gave him a big hug and is shown to feel extremely grateful. Quotes and Catchphrases *"Eat flames, you dipwads! Bathe in my punishing fire!" *"You can call me Ash, Ms. Graven, or Mam but NOT Ashy!" *MORE COMING SOON Trivia *She is voiced by Ashly Burch, best known for her role as Chloe Price from the video game Life is Strange. * She likes Little Cato and is a little obsessed with him. ** In "The Toro Regatta", she admits it by accident. ** In "The Happy Place", she made him jump with her and say she likes his fur. ** She is hinted to have a doll made of Little Cato's hair. * Ash has a birth defect where she only has one eye which is her left eye. * Her name means "sculpted ash". * In "The Descent Into Darkness" it's revealed she does not like being called Ashy but only allows Fox to call her that. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:TBS Series Category:Individuals with One Eye Category:Individuals with Turquoise Skin Category:Serepentians